electroblockfandomcom-20200213-history
Dashboy
Dashboy Lazyhog (more called Welber) is a spriter, artist and fangamer who, despite having these advantages, isn't as good at interacting, even in serious matters. Passion for drawing and spriting, sometimes paranoid to the point of cringeing again, but he still does his best to please anyone he likes. Story * Less important side He started interacting with the internet being one of those infamous children on the internet, creating the account with the aim of criticizing a children's channel called "Galinha Pintadinha". 2016 was where the changes were taking their first steps, while making videos for the channel he managed to have good and not so good friendships, and later he ended up going to a Hangouts group out of curiosity, fortunately having memorable friends like Wizard Star Mysttic and Zenun. Another problem with him was being one of the "nice guys" and having a web relationship with a "nice girl", 2017 was where he was most interested in fangaming and where cringefest took over from November thanks to who he had web-relationship. November his progression with Fangames was low and she invited him to Amino, he's not only doing drama but also taking the girl out of relationship with Wiz, after a friend told Dash what she was doing at Amino. 2018 continued the cringe, but outside of Amino and it was just Dash and her, July was where this soap opera ended and Dash can have more time for his fangames and improve his personality, ceasing to be a shame. * Main side His attempt to make fangames began in late 2016, the name being Project Dash and where the Bio Palace zone originated as a mockup. It was meant to be done on Sonic Worlds but Dash didn't understand anything about Multimedia Fusion 2, and decided to migrate to Gamemaker in search of another Engine. He discovered Super Ring Engine v3 and tried to create something in it, and his first zone was Ringopolis, a Chemical Plant-like background with the recolored Star Light Zone tileset. But the source wouldn't open because he didn't know about backups, which was good as it led him to use GMate in 2017. First time a project of his launched a Demo, called Sonic Starlit Relic, even though not being one of the good ones. In the future this project was abandoned and replaced by another one, which in the case ended up canceled too. He was unmotivated by what he did in GMate, but when he saw the 2017 SAGE trailer and saw Sonic Project Purple, and again believed that GMate could have some potential, then it originated another project called Sonic Re-mania, a GMate-made game trying to take inspiration from Sonic Mania, rather saying "a free Sonic Mania". Time goes by and an Electro Block member named Calebe (CG) talked about Dash to PVic and he was invited to a server named SFGBR. And from then on, his internet routine has evolved further. Late 2018 he was invited to Sonic Game Maker server and later joined Sonic Tribute Team server. On January 8, after seeing a Sonic Mania Mod misusing Dash's old sprites, he considered doing something better than criticizing, creating his version. The mod would've a v3 for Sonic Mania Plus, but because of Denuvo, he gave up making mods for Mania. During 2018, before SAGE, he originated a fangame that demonstrates its evolution compared to his previous projects but still using GMate, called Sonic Regress. Even though he's not good with code, the demo was successfully created and published on SAGE. The project was on a break in 2019 as he no longer trusts GMate and intended to migrate to another Engine again. Projects * Sonic Starlit Relic: First to have a demo. The demo has 5 zones and 1 secret zone, and these last 3 zones having only one act. The level design isn't a pleasant thing, but it's still playable, and his friend's OC would replace Tails. It was in this game that Bio Palace came to life. * Sonic Re-mania: Again, a free Sonic Mania made with GMate when Dash couldn't play Sonic Mania. The demo is actually a build, two no-boss zones, and the second zone (Blazing Garden Zone) is incomplete. * Sonic Regress: The project he cares about, showing how much he has evolved in sprites and level design. The demo was posted on SAGE 2018 with just the Sunlit Viridian Zone playable, no bosses. It was supposed to use the Flicky engine, but the engine hadn't been released and he wanted to introduce the game in time. Bio Palace is being redone with another name and was supposed to appear on the first demo, but he didn't have time.